Sk8r Chik
by Captain Hook the Ninja
Summary: Cammie is a skater girl who has skater guy Zach falling hard for her. This is their story. Wow I stink at summaries, just read it, it's much better than it sounds, i swear. Rated T cuz that's what I do. Plz R&R, NO FLAMES! AU, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So his is my new GG fic! I hope you guy like it! :) **

Zach walked into the skate park, board in hand. Over on the half pipe some dude was totally tearing it up. His board was black with neon pink trim and wheels; with a helmet and pads to match. Quite a crowd of skaters had formed to watch as the mystery skater did an actual seven-twenty. This dude was the best skater Zach had ever seen.

"Hey, Grant who is that dude?" Zach asked, walking over to his best friend.

"Dunno man, he's been here all morning."

Mystery Skater skidded to a stop and pulled of his helmet, loosing a mass of dirty-blonde hair. That dude was no dude.

Her hair fell just above her waist and her brown eyes gleamed in the sunlight. A water bottle came flying at her through the air and she caught it at the last second; taking a giant swig. She dropped the board back on the ground and casually rolled away past Zach, winking as her brown eyes met his sparkling green stare. His brown hair flopped in his face a little and he towered over her as she rolled past with a smile.

He was about to start after her to find out her name and tell her she was really good when she was surrounded by some other girls sporting water bottles and cell phones.

"Dude, stop staring. Man up and go say hi." Grant gave him a little shove.

Zach dropped his board and skated over to the group of girls. "Uh, hey." Wow, real smooth there, Zach.

"Hey." the girl nodded her head with a smile.

"You were amazing."

"Thanks, I'm training for regionals next month."

"You're going to regionals!?"

"Why? You so surprised cuz I'm a girl?"

"No, of, of course not." he stuttered.

"I'm kidding! she laughed, "I'm used to it. And it's Cammie by the way."

"What?"

"My name. It's Cammie."

"Oh, right. I'm Zach."

"Nice to meet you Zach, but I gotta roll."

Cammie dropped her board and pushed off, the other three girls slowly following behind. As they disappeared out of the park, Zach turned with a sigh. He'd probably never see her again.


	2. Important AN

*****IMPORTANT A/N*****

**Hey guys I know you all love this story. Its already gotten so many reviews. I know I haven't updated in forever. Don't worry tho, I haven't abandoned it, I never abandon a story. I'm just bsy trying to finish up some other fics first. I will be updating Sk8r Chik very soon tho. Sorry for the wait guys.**


	3. Chapter 2

The sun beat down on the boys as they sat on the bench at the edge of the skate park.

"Wow. She is freakin' awesome!" Zach exclaimed as he and Grant watched Cammie out on the ramps.

"Yeah, I know right."

"I've never seen any non-pro rip it like her."

"Dude, you are so in love." Grant exclaimed, slapping Zach's back.

"I am not." Zach punched him in the arm. "I've only met her once."

"So what?" Grant turned to face his friend. "Just ask her out. The worst that happens is she says no. And she won't say no," he added as Zach's face fell, "because she'd have to be blind to not want all this." Grant movd his hand to gesture at Zach.

"Thanks for the pep talk." Zach said, rolling his eyes. "But I don't think I'll be asking her out anytime soon." As he grabbed his water bottle and got up to go skate, Grant grabbed his arm.

"Will you just promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"If you talk to her again, you have to ask her out."

"Fine." Zach grabbed his board. "If it'll make you shut up."

Cammie rolled to a stop in front of her friends. Hopping off her board she dropped down next to them on the bench. Macey handed her a bottle of water. Unscrewing the cap, she took a long drink before speaking.

"So what are you guys talking about?"

"How you're sooo in love with Zach." Macey cooed.

"Yeah, and how he's right over there." Bex nodded her head toward the ramps. Cammie glanced over her shoulder just as Zach did a 360 on the half pipe.

"I am not! Shut up."

"Uh huh, sure you're not." Macey said doubtfully, crossing her arms.

"I'm telling you, I do not like Zach!"

"Okay, fine. You don't." Bex shrugged and the girls fell silent.

One. Two. Three.

"Okay, maybe a little bit." Cammie smiled.

"I knew it!" Macey exclaimed, jumping up.

"Someone's got a crush." Bex poked Cammie in the ribs.

"Stop it you guys!"

"Okay, okay." Macey sat back down. "Just one thing Cam..."

"What?"

"If he asks you out, which judging by that look in his eyes yesterday, he will, say yes."

"What look?"

"Don't try to change the subject." Bex said sternly.

"Okay, fine. I'll say yes if he asks."

"Good." the girls said in unison.


End file.
